After School Chemistry
by Inorizushi
Summary: Ness and Lucas head to their chemistry class to make up a missed assignment. But what happens when they're left alone by themselves?


**Author's Notes:**

OH GOD IT'S FINALLY DONE.

HAPPY FAPPING EVERYONE.

P.S. Ness and Lucas are both dorks in senior year high school. So they're 18. Yeah.

* * *

**After School Chemistry**

"Hey professor!" Ness and Lucas exclaimed gleefully as they walked into their almost empty chemistry classroom.

"Ah, you two, here to make up those labs I see?" the professor asked as he turned around to welcome his students.

"Of course, though— I did have to drag Ness here from baseball practice." Lucas replied as he nudged Ness on the arm.

"You know how much I love baseball," Ness stated with a playful smile.

"You won't be on the team if you make up the lab you know," the professor stated in his usual smart-alec tone.

A long, awkward silence followed until Ness stressfully sighed.

"I guess you're right..."

The professor walked over to a cabinet and opened it. It contained various glassware ranging from fat containers to skinny test tubes. He proceeded to pull out a Bunsen Burner, three test tubes, two beakers, a buret and a stand.

"Alright, all you guys have to do is correctly measure the acid and the base, label the chemicals and mix them together in the correct order to create the solution written on the whiteboard over there." He stated as he placed all of the items onto the worktable.

"Uh... we what?" Ness said as he tried to process what he had just heard.

"He wants us to measure everything, name the chemicals correctly and mix them together to make that solution." He summarized and pointed at the whiteboard.

"Oh, okay."

"Alright, you two have fun with this, I gotta go." The professor said as he began strolling towards the door.

"Wait what? Aren't you supposed to be watching us?" Lucas said, alarmed that they won't be supervised.

"Nope, bye!" The professor said and darted out the door and slammed it shut.

The two stared at each other, bewildered that they were going to perform such a task on their own.

Lucas slowly approached the workstation and began analyzing the two chemicals they had been given.

Ness saw this as an opportunity to perform a few teasing "actions" on his boyfriend.

"Say Lucas..." he said as he walked up behind the other and hugged him from behind.

"N-Ness, I'm busy! You should be working too you know!"

"Yeah I know, but..."

"But what?"

"I... don't know how."

Lucas stared at Ness with disappointment. It was obvious Ness was oblivious to what he was doing and turned towards him.

In doing so, Lucas had tipped over one of the beakers that contained one of the chemicals.

"Crap!" Lucas shouted when he heard the clatter of the beaker falling.

"Lucas!" Ness said as he saw the liquid spill from it container.

The chemical spilled onto Lucas' side and back, he immediately began flailing and yelling at Ness.

"Ness! What do I do?!"

Ness was panicking as well. "How should I know?!"

"You're the one that took this class twice!"

"AND YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I'M STILL IN IT?"

"WELL NOW I KNOW!"

"Oh!" Ness suddenly remembered the "Lab Safety" video that the professor always played near the beginning of the year as an intro to his class. "The safety video! Quick, we gotta go run over to the safety shower!"

"Ah! Right!"

The two began running towards the safety shower that was in the corner of the room. Lucas ran under the shower head and turned it on. He began rubbing his soaking wet clothing when Ness remembered another thing from the video.

"Wait! You're supposed to remove your clothing too!" He yelled and immediately blushed at the fact.

"W-What?!" reacted Lucas. "You mean I have to get naked?!"

"The safety video said so!" he exclaimed.

"B-But—!"

"LUCAS. THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH."

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!"

"LIFE. OR. DEATH." He yelled as he flailed around crazily.

"But…!"

"LIFE OR DEATH LUCAS. LIFE OR DEADLY, DREADFUL AND POSSIBLY PAINFUL DEATH."

"BUT—!"

"Dammit Lucas! If you aren't going to do it, I will!"

Ness gripped Lucas' shirt and began removing his clothing: first his coat, then the shoes, socks, shirt and soon... his pants.

Ness backed off of Lucas and stepped away.

Lucas was now standing under the shower, drenched and red from embarrassment in just his now wet, white briefs which outlined Lucas' hardening member perfectly.

"Uh—umm..." Lucas stammered while he watched Ness stare at his now, almost-bare body.

"Lucas... your back got splashed too you know..." Ness said as he began looking away.

"...R-Right..." He stared at the ground and hooked his thumbs in between his skin and the waistband of his briefs.

He slowly rolled them down his waist and revealed his half-erect member, which Ness promptly peeked at.

"What are you looking at?" Lucas exclaimed when he looked over at his boyfriend.

"N-Nothing! Just go ahead."

Lucas hesitated for a moment and beginning tugging the briefs down his legs. He successfully pulled them off and turned away from Ness. However, he was still cautious about Ness. "Are you staring?"

"N-No."

"...Okay..."

Lucas began scrubbing various spots all over his body, rubbing the main areas that were hit with the chemical.

Lucas looked back at Ness and saw that he was indeed staring at his body rubbing.

"N-Ness!" yelled Lucas.

"I'M JUST DOING WHAT THE VIDEO SHOWED!"

"WHAT?!"

"THE SAFETY VIDEO. I HAVE TO WATCH YOU RUB YOURSELF."

"RUB MYSELF?!"

"Not in the way you think!—AND YOU MISSED A SPOT!"

"I—Whatever. Y-You can watch if you want..."

"Really?" Ness blinked. "You're ok with it?"

"Of course. Besides... we're both guys anyways."

"Oh…right."

"And, you can also think of this as a twist of fate," Lucas added.

"R-ri—...wait, what?!"

"I mean, you've always wanted this right? It's okay if you want to watch." Lucas grinned.

Ness widened his eyes. _This freaking pervert._

"I see…" Ness said. "Well.. you missed another spot."

Lucas tried began rubbing random areas on his body but Ness walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"H-Here..."

Ness moved his free hand down and began rubbing Lucas' plump, white bottom. He caused a soft moan to escape from Lucas' mouth.

"Like it?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Hehe…well you missed this spot also…" Ness said sexily as he let go of Lucas' arm and gripped Lucas' hardened member and began stroking it slowly.

"A-Ah... N—Ness..."

Ness heard Lucas' pleasuring moans and began stroking Lucas' cock faster. He leaned his head towards Lucas' and began kissing him.

"M-Mmnn! N—Ness!"

Lucas' cries only furthered his boyfriend's lust as he continued the pleasuring act. Lucas' moans turned to whimpers when Ness stopped to remove his own clothing.

"Ness?"

"My clothes got wet too," he stated, smirking.

Ness threw his clothes to the side and stepped back into the shower, rubbing his member together with Lucas'. His other hand rubbed Lucas' back as he laid a trail of kisses down Lucas' body.

"Hnn—!"

"You're so cute, ya'know."

Lucas attempted to speak but was interrupted when Ness suddenly kneeled down, positioning his mouth next to Lucas' throbbing member.

"N-Ness! Don't—ah!"

Ness began licking the tip and underside of the blonde's cock, enjoying the first taste of the uncut meat. He continued his actions, laying kisses around the cock before taking an inch of it into his mouth.

"Nnn..nnyaa…!" Lucas' instant reaction signaled Ness to continue. The raven-haired boy took in as much more of Lucas' cock before beginning to slide his lips up and down. His tongue tickled the underside of the cock as Ness continued to bob up and down.

"Aa-aah! Ness~!" Lucas had never felt such an amazing sensation before. He was so overwhelmed that he couldn't hold it all in very long, and quickly grabbed onto Ness' head as he came inside his boyfriend's mouth.

"Mmf!" Ness was taken by surprise by the sudden thrust of Lucas' hips. However, he didn't reject Lucas' cum and gladly swallowed it.

"A-Aah…" Lucas let go of his last sounds that were soon replaced by quick breaths. Ness slipped away from Lucas' cock before standing up to embrace him.

"Ready for more?" Ness whispered.

"Yes…" Lucas weakly nodded back.

Using his arms, he first pulled Lucas up and pushed him against the wall. This caused Lucas to lift his legs—a position fit for the next situation. Ness let the water continue to run and wet his cock, and began to slowly insert it inside Lucas.

"Oh—Ness!" Lucas threw his head back and let pleasure take over his senses as Ness began to slowly thrust in and out, repeating a steady motion. Ness leaned his body forward, laying his head on Lucas' shoulder as he rocked his hips.

"Ness—Ness…!" Lucas couldn't control the high-pitched noises escaping his mouth, filling the room mostly with his sounds.

"Oh fuck yeah…" Ness moaned. "Fuck—aah…!"

Ness was close to reaching his climax. He speeded up his thrusts, causing the both of them to moan and breath in a quicker rhythm. Neither could endure how amazing the feeling was and just let go.

"NESS!" Lucas' insides tightened as was filled with cum as he shot his own seed again on the both of them. It was soon washed away by the water, but both continued panting and embracing each other for a loving moment.

As soon as Ness enjoyed the last bit of his orgasm, he gently set Lucas down.

Both of them panted and gasped for breath.

"N-Ness…"

"Shh." Ness put his lips up to Lucas' mouth and leaned in to kiss him.

"Mmf!" Lucas moaned and placed his hand on Ness' crotch.

"Oh? Still good for more?" Ness said seductively as he inched his hand towards Lucas' hardening member.

Lucas could do nothing but nod and slowly begin stroking Ness' member.

"Nngh-" Ness groaned as he appreciated Lucas' handwork.

"Lucas- You're great at this— Lucas?" Ness was interrupted when Lucas climbed on top of him and brushed his cheek against his lover's cock.

"Ness~ You're so big~" the blonde bottom boy purred before taking an inch of Ness into his mouth.

"Ah! Luke!" Ness moaned loudly as he felt the warmth of Lucas' mouth surrounding his parts.

Lucas began bobbing his head back and forth, eventually taking all of Ness' five inches into his mouth.

"Luke—nngh!" Ness could do nothing but moan as his lover began deepthroating him, his mind was in paradise until he felt the warmth leave his member.

He looked down and saw Lucas lifting his bottom up and sucking on two digits.

"Lucas what are you doing—ah!" He was once again interrupted when he felt one of Lucas' fingers penetrate him. Lucas looked away and blushed as he prodded for a moment, until Ness put his hand on Lucas' cheek and caressed him to look at his body.

"Take me. Please." Ness said seductively and lifted his legs, widening the visibility of his hole.

"Ness…" Lucas inserted another digit and began making a scissoring movement in order to stretch the boy, preparing him for what's to come.

"Nngh.. so much…" Ness moaned as he felt himself stretching.

Lucas removed his fingers and positioned his awaiting cock next to Ness' ass, brushing the hole a bit.

"Come on now, quit teasing me and do it!~" Ness groaned impatiently as he held back a moan.

Lucas took the "advice" and thrusted into the awaiting boy's cavity.

"Oh—Luke!" Ness shut his eyes as he felt his lover's four inches push into him and slowly begin to thrust outwards and inwards, sending him into heaven.

"Ness— You're so tight…!" Lucas moaned as he felt Ness tighten around him.

"F—Fuck..! Faster.. I want more!" Ness moaned as tears formed in his eyes, loving every thrust that Lucas made and reached for his own throbbing erection.

Lucas began thrusting into Ness faster, both began moaning and breathing loudly, knowing neither could last much longer.

"Luke—Oh fuck Luke! More! I want more!" Ness could not get enough of Lucas fucking him, he wanted him now more than ever.

'Oh gosh— Ness! Your ass is so nice!" Lucas moaned, trying to say the most "seme-ish" thing he could say.

"N—Not as good as yours I'm sure—f-fuck…" Ness replied, feeling his cock twitch.

"Ness! I'm gonna! A—Ah!" Lucas gave one more thrust and his seed filled the uke as Ness shot strings of his cum onto both of them.

Lucas slowly slipped out of Ness and fell ontop of him.

"Hehe… You felt amazing…" Lucas whispered as Ness caught his breath.

"Mmm.. So did you." Ness whispered in reply.

The two cuddled for what could hours until they both realized.

They had no dry clothes.

The two realized this and began panicking, they couldn't walk out of the school nude! What if they were caught!

"Actually… I don't mind all that much." Ness said as he grabbed Lucas' hand and began walking to the door with their damp clothing.

"Ness! I don't want to go out there nude! What if someone sees us like this?! And what if...someone sees me...hard...?"

"Pssh, don't worry, we've got a good explanation," Ness answered as he pointed to the leftover chemical spill. "And, if you get hard we can stop by somewhere and we can do it again." Ness grinned as he scratched the bottom of Lucas' chin, like he was a kitten.

"Hehe... Alright…" Lucas ultimately agreed and followed his lover out the door.

* * *

So it's finally done! It's Finally. FLIPPING. DONE.

It's been at least a year when this idea came out and it's finally in its finished form!

I HAVEN'T BEEN PROCRASTINATING AT ALL.

Now I can rest easy knowing that I'll have a lot of time to prepare for something like this as I begin working on a new fanfic, and don't worry.

You guys will like it.


End file.
